


Кто убийца, мистер Поттер?

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Если в стенах Хогвартса кто-то умер от яда… угадайте, кто будет первым подозреваемым?





	Кто убийца, мистер Поттер?

— Они невыносимы, — Северус Снейп устало потер переносицу и посмотрел на жену. — Такое ощущение, что их всех поголовно перекусал Лонгботтом. Зимний семестр еще не закончен, а эти идиоты уже умудрились перепортить бОльшую часть ингредиентов. Надо бы Минерве служебную записку написать… надеюсь, бюджет школы может позволить себе внеплановую трату.   
  
— Что на этот раз? — Гермиона отложила книгу.   
— Второй курс практически всем составом запорол Раздувающее зелье, хотя я ума не приложу, как это вообще можно сделать. Пятый вместо яда сварил… хм… строго говоря тоже яд, но совершенно не тот, который требовалось. В итоге — минус баллы с факультетов, минус уйма хороших ингредиентов и, что самое главное, минус пара миль моих нервов.   
  
— Думаю, Минерва пойдет тебе навстречу, Северус, она тоже прекрасно знает, как ученики любят портить школьное имущество. Если вспомнить наши уроки трансфигурации…  
  
— Тупость учеников с каждым годом прогрессирует, за столько лет преподавания я в этом твердо убедился. Не верю, что говорю это, но даже Поттер был терпимым зельеваром по сравнению с нынешними талантами. Ладно… я все равно планировал на следующей неделе заглянуть на Диагон-аллею к поставщикам, хотел кое-что прикупить для своих опытов… Если Минерва одобрит заявку, убью двух пикси одним махом, — Снейп подошел к жене и положил руки ей на плечи. — Не хочу спускаться на ужин в Большой зал, давай сегодня останемся у себя.   
  


***

Когда в дверь кладовки раздался условный стук, Снейп вздрогнул. Он только начал раскладывать купленные ингредиенты, и визит жены — а это была, разумеется, она — пришелся немного не вовремя.   
  
— Входи! — крикнул он, пряча в карман пару склянок, которые Гермионе вовсе не обязательно было видеть.   
— Я подумала, может, тебе помочь с сортировкой, а то я уже смотреть не могу на эти ученические эссе. Решила сделать перерыв, чтобы не озвереть окончательно и не наставить всем «троллей».   
  
— Присоединяйся, — Снейп улыбнулся жене, про себя порадовавшись, что предусмотрительно спрятал те две склянки. Не то чтобы это были запрещенные ингредиенты, но привычка перестраховываться с годами никуда не делась. — Вон та корзина в твоем распоряжении, только не забывай про этикетки, все должно быть подписано: название, дата закупки, количество…  
  
— Северус, я не первый раз помогаю тебе сортировать ингредиенты, — Гермиона выудила из корзины емкость с каким-то темным порошком.   
  
— Не первый, но перчатки опять не надела, — Снейп перебросил жене запасную пару защитных перчаток. — Здесь вообще-то ничего особенно ядовитого нет, но правила есть правила, миссис Снейп. Значит, говоришь, надоело читать ученическую писанину? — дождавшись тяжелого вздоха Гермионы, он ехидно продолжил: — А теперь представь, что вместо заданных трех футов эссе некоторые особо упорные сдают тебе работу вдвое большего объема… Представила? Оценила?   
  
— На что это вы намекаете, мистер Снейп? — Гермиона отвлеклась от мешочков и баночек и с притворной суровостью взглянула на мужа. — Между прочим, моя домашняя работа была как минимум написана без грамматических ошибок.   
  
— Но это не делало ее ни на дюйм короче, дорогая. Даже зануды-равенкловцы писали меньше. А, нет-нет, это давай сюда, это не для уроков, — заметив, что Гермиона взялась за очередную склянку, предупредил Снейп. — Это я сразу в лабораторию отнесу, как раз в каникулы будет время там поработать.   
  
— Придумал что-то интересное? А мне рассказать?  
— Ничего особенного… Просто хотел поработать с парой лечебных зелий, посмотреть, нельзя ли их, как это сейчас модно говорить, оптимизировать. Для чего-то по-настоящему нового зимних каникул не хватит. Глянь, пожалуйста, нет ли там у тебя банки с сушеными скарабеями? Мне казалось, я положил ее в эту корзину, но сейчас не могу найти.   
  
— Минутку, — Гермиона положила на полку мешочек с засушенными корнями валерианы и принялась рыться в корзине. — Да, вот они, почти на самом дне.   
  
Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и банка перелетела к нему в руки.   
— Далеко убирать не буду, они мне тоже понадобятся.   
  


***

— … сто двадцать три, сто двадцать четыре, сто двадцать пять… — Гермиона считала петли на свитере, который втайне от мужа вязала ему на день рождения. К счастью, Северус почти целые дни проводил в своей лаборатории, и у Гермионы было предостаточно времени, чтобы подготовить свой подарок. Ей оставалось довязать не так уж много, и за четыре дня она должна была успеть. — … сто двадцать девять, сто тридцать.   
  
Шипение пламени в камине отвлекло ее. Учитывая, что камин был подключен только к внутришкольной сети, к ним пожаловала либо Минерва, либо кто-то из коллег-преподавателей.   
  
— Северус! — Гермиона услышала голос прежде, чем разглядела в огне лицо директрисы. — Зайди ко мне прямо сейчас!   
— Он в лаборатории, Минерва, — Гермиона отложила вязание и подошла к камину. — Я сейчас сбегаю за ним.   
— Скажи ему, пусть все бросает и срочно мчится ко мне… или нет, сразу в Северную башню. Я буду ждать его там.   
— Что-то случилось?   
  
— Похоже, что с Сибиллой несчастье… домовик сказал мне… ох, надеюсь, он ошибся! — непонятно воскликнула Минерва и исчезла.   
  
Гермиона бросилась в лабораторию.   
— Северус, Минерва срочно просит тебя подняться в Северную башню!   
— Насколько срочно? Минут десять ждет?   
— Наверное, нет. Она была очень взволнована и сказала, что что-то произошло с Трелони.   
  
— Трелони? — Снейп тревожно посмотрел на жену. — Мерлин мой, только не еще одно пророчество, я уже не в том возрасте…   
— Не знаю, Северус. Ты иди, а я тут закончу, если скажешь, что делать.   
  
Снейп оглянулся на кипящий котел.  
— Я наложу стазис. Все равно результат не тот, что мне нужен.   
— Тогда я с тобой!  
— Пошли, — Снейп выскочил из лаборатории, на ходу натягивая сюртук.   
  
Когда они, наконец, поднялись в Северную башню, Минерва уже ждала их. У ее ног Гермиона разглядела хогвартского домовика, прятавшегося за полу директорской мантии.   
  
— Северус… о, Гермиона, ты тоже здесь, хорошо…   
— В чем дело… Минерва… — пытаясь отдышаться, спросил Снейп.   
— Четверть часа назад Пинки, домовиха, прислуживающая Сибилле, появилась у меня в кабинете и сообщила, что она принесла Сибилле завтрак и увидела ее лежащей на полу в гостиной… и она не дышала… Так, Пинки?   
  
— Да, госпожа директор Хогвартса. Пинки всегда приносит завтрак госпоже Сибилле в полдень, потому что госпожа Сибилла любит поспать, когда нет учеников. И сегодня тоже принесла. Пинки хотела накрыть стол в гостиной и увидела, что госпожа Сибилла лежит на полу. Пинки позвала госпожу, но госпожа не ответила. Пинки еще раз позвала. Потом Пинки поставила завтрак на стол и подошла к госпоже… а госпожа не шевелилась и не дышала. Пинки испугалась и аппарировала к госпоже директору Хогвартса.   
  
— А я позвала тебя, Северус, потому что Поппи, как назло, нет в замке. Сейчас я взломаю защитные чары…  
  
Снейп вошел в комнаты Сибиллы первым, за ним Минерва, а Гермиона заглянула последней и едва не закашлялась от духоты и тяжелого запаха курительных смол, которые Сибилла имела обыкновение жечь не только в классе, но и в своих комнатах.   
  
— Ну и запах… — Минерва повторила ее мысли. — Дышать же совершенно нечем! Как она вообще может это переносить?   
— Уже никак. — Снейп смотрел на распростертое посреди комнаты тело в пестрых, похожих на цыганские, одеждах, и, проследив за его взглядом, Гермиона поняла, что домовиха не ошиблась. Сибилла Трелони была безнадежно мертва. Искривленное судорогой лицо посинело: очевидно, перед смертью ей не хватало воздуха. Там же на полу валялись осколки стекла и темнела лужа.   
  
— Господь милосердный! — вырвалось у Минервы. — Бедная Сибилла! Северус, ты можешь сказать отчего она…   
— Сердце, судя по всему. Но точнее скажет колдомедик. Раз Поппи нет, вызывай кого-нибудь из Мунго, Минерва. Пойдемте, здесь нам делать больше нечего, — Снейп подошел к жене и подтолкнул ее к выходу. — Скажите эльфу, чтобы ничего пока не трогал.   
  


***

— Я, конечно, особой симпатии к ней не испытывала, но все-таки… жалко ее, — Гермиона опустилась на диван рядом с мужем и подала ему чашку. — Как думаешь, это из-за алкоголя?   
— Кто знает, — Снейп сделал глоток. — Подождем заключения колдомедика.   
— У меня даже голова из-за всего этого заболела, — пожаловалась Гермиона. — На вискИ давит.   
  
— Ты надышалась этой гадостью в ее комнатах, наверное, — чего там только ни намешано было, у меня чуть глаза не заслезились: и мускус, и тубероза, и пачули, и… — Снейп внезапно замолчал, будто осекся, но тут же продолжил: — и еще Мерлин ведает что. Давай-ка я принесу тебе зелье от головной боли.   
  
Оказавшись в своем кабинете, где, он точно знал, был флакончик нужного зелья, Снейп ненадолго замер и задумался о чем-то, прищурив глаза. Несколько минут он был неподвижен, потом потер подбородок, словно принимая решение, и придав лицу спокойное выражение, вернулся обратно в гостиную. И очень вовремя, потому что в пламени камина снова появилась Минерва.   
  
— У нас еще что-то случилось? — Снейп приподнял бровь.   
— Можно и так сказать, — Минерва окинула его тяжелым взглядом. — Заключение колдомедика готово. Как ты и предположил, Северус, это было сердце. Точнее, сердечная недостаточность, вызванная сильной передозировкой отравляющего вещества. Иными словами, Сибилла умерла от яда.   
  
— Яда? — лицо Снейпа застыло. — Так… Аврорат уже прибыл?   
— Нет, — Минерва вздохнула. — Я заверила целителя, что вызову авроров немедленно, но…   
— Но?   
— Прежде я хотела посоветоваться с тобой. Ты понимаешь, почему.   
  
— Разумеется, — Снейп поморщился. — Если в стенах Хогвартса кто-то умер от яда… угадайте, кто будет первым подозреваемым?   
  
— Но это же не ты! — Гермиона оказалась рядом с ним и сжала его локоть, словно боялась, что он сейчас исчезнет.   
— Спасибо, что не сомневаешься в этом, — губы Снейпа искривились в улыбке, но глаза смотрели на Гермиону серьезно.   
  
— Вот потому я и повременила с аврорами… Гермиона, ты не могла бы связаться с мистером Поттером? Из всех сотрудников аврората я предпочла бы видеть здесь его.   
  
Снейп пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, но очень похожее на «гребаный Поттер». Гермиона шикнула на него.   
— Да Поттер, и я опять же надеюсь, что ты понимаешь… Мальчик хорошо усвоил предыдущие уроки и будет лоялен, Северус. К тебе лоялен. Немного найдется в аврорате подобных людей.   
  
— Если ты все уже решила, Минерва, зачем тебе понадобилось знать мое мнение?   
— Затем, что ты из-за своего ослиного упрямства способен действовать даже во вред себе, Северус. Гермиона, пожалуйста, свяжись с Гарри и узнай, сможет ли он устроить так, чтобы этот случай поручили ему.   
  


***

— Ну и дела, — Гарри Поттер сидел в директорском кабинете, слушал Минерву МакГоннагал и мрачнел. — Что еще сказал колдомедик? Могла она сама, ну… принять яд?  
  
— Следов насилия он не обнаружил, так что либо яд подлили ей, либо… она действительно сама.   
— Ладно… говорите, ее домовик нашел? Тогда сначала пойдем место происшествия посмотрим, а потом будем разговаривать… — Гарри встал. — Вам, наверное, лучше пойти со мной, профессор МакГоннагал… и вам, сэр.   
  
— Я велела домовику ничего не трогать в ее комнатах, так что там был только колдомедик, осматривал тело.   
— Это хорошо, — кивнул Гарри. — Проще будет работать. Хотя вряд ли слово «проще» тут уместно…  
  
— Ну и вонизма, Мерлин ее за ногу! — воскликнул Гарри, оказавшись в комнатах бывшей преподавательницы. — Тут задохнуться — раз плюнуть! Никогда не понимал, как такое может нравиться… Помню, у меня всегда после ее уроков голова болела, потому что в классе тоже воняло будь здоров.  
  
Гарри опустился на корточки перед мертвой женщиной и совершил какие-то пассы палочкой над ее телом.   
— Ну, темную магию к ней не применяли точно, — сообщил он, вставая. Прошелся по комнате, еще несколько раз взмахнув палочкой. — Это уже радует. Что у нас тут еще? — снова опустившись на колени, он принюхался к луже. — Похоже на херес. Надо бы проверить, не в нем ли был яд. У вас есть предположения насчет яда, сэр?  
  
— Вижу, вам зря поставили «Хорошо» на зельях, Поттер, если у вас предположений нет, — Снейп не смог удержаться от ехидства. — Растительный, безусловно. А вот какой именно, можно установить только в лаборатории. Есть масса растений, способных вызвать сбои в работе сердца, и если вы хоть чуть-чуть напряжете память, Поттер, вы их вспомните.   
  
— Вспомню, не сомневайтесь, — Гарри не был настроен на перепалку и пропустил подколку Снейпа мимо ушей. — Я тут подумал… это точно был яд, а не лекарство? Вы часто говорили, сэр, что одно и то же вещество в разных дозах способно как избавить от смерти, так и вызвать ее. Как видите, я все-таки слушал вас иногда.   
  
— Вы могли бы делать это и чаще, — не остался в долгу Снейп. — Да, вполне возможно, это могло быть лекарственное зелье от сердечных болей. Но если так, Сибилла покупала его сама, я ничего подобного за эти полгода не готовил. Да и Поппи, если бы такое зелье вдруг кому-то понадобилось, обратилась бы в первую очередь ко мне.   
  
— Может, домовик в курсе? Вы не могли бы позвать его, профессор МакГоннагал?   
  
Появившаяся через несколько минут Пинки заплакала, стоило ей вновь увидеть безжизненное тело ее хозяйки.   
  
— Пинки, здравствуй, — Гарри подвинул к себе ближайший стул и сел. — Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Я хочу кое о чем спросить тебя.   
  
Домовиха перестала всхлипывать и уставилась на Гарри круглыми глазами.   
— Пинки слышала о господине Гарри Поттере от эльфа Добби, сэр! Эльф Добби очень гордился знакомством с господином Гарри Поттером! Добби был хорошим эльфом, Добби нравился Пинки! Пинки скажет господину Гарри Поттеру все, что он захочет узнать!   
  
— Спасибо, Пинки. Я тоже горжусь своим знакомством с эльфом Добби. Он и правда был очень хорошим и очень храбрым. Скажи, Пинки, профессор Трелони, твоя хозяйка, принимала какие-нибудь лекарства?   
  
— Пинки не видела, господин Гарри Поттер! Пинки видела только, как хозяйка пьет вино из бутылки, и Пинки очень-очень огорчалась.   
  
— Жаль… А когда ты последний раз видела свою хозяйку живой?   
— Вчера, господин Гарри Поттер. Пинки как всегда принесла ей завтрак в полдень. Хозяйка сказала Пинки, чтобы она не беспокоила ее больше в тот день, потому что хозяйка будет пытаться узреть будущее.   
  
— Это значит то, что я думаю? — спросил Гарри у Минервы.   
— Да, — нахмурившись, ответила она. — Обычно это означало, что трезвой она не будет. И колдомедик это подтвердил: перед смертью она пила.   
  
— Это ведь могло повлиять на наше гипотетическое зелье, не так ли, сэр?   
— Разумеется, могло.   
  
— А умерла она утром… — Гарри почесал голову. — С учетом того, что яд должен был воздействовать на организм как минимум шесть-семь часов, а то и больше, в зависимости от концентрации, приняла она его скорее всего накануне вечером… Ну что, давайте выясним, что ли, какой это был яд и яд ли вообще. Профессор, я бы попросил вас провести тесты, но в силу обстоятельств… может, лучше это сделает Гермиона? Она ведь сможет?   
  
— Разумеется, — бесстрастно проговорил Снейп. — Ей понадобится несколько образцов крови жертвы и пара часов.   
  


***

— Ты не думай, я его не подозреваю, — Гарри сидел на стуле в углу и наблюдал за работой Гермионы. Снейп не препятствовал его желанию находиться в лаборатории, но смотрел на него при этом с таким видом, что Гарри вспомнил свои первые уроки зелий. — Но если вдруг… не дай Мерлин, конечно… к этому придраться могут — экспертиза проведена кандидатом в подозреваемые… Кхм.   
  
— Я понимаю, — Гермиона говорила, не оборачиваясь. — Он тоже понимает, я уверена. И, разумеется, это не он.   
— У него есть алиби на вчерашний вечер? Это я так, на всякий случай!   
  
— Ну… часов до семи он был в лаборатории, потом мы ужинали здесь, в комнатах… Потом читали оба…   
— До семи, говоришь… Знать бы точно, во сколько она яд приняла…   
  
— Пока не узнаем, что за яд, про точность нечего и говорить. Ну вот, могу сказать, это точно не наперстянка. Ни на один вид реакция не совпадает.   
— А что вообще это может быть?   
  
— Кроме наперстянки? Ну… разное может быть… ландыш вот, морозник… горицвет… олеандр тоже сильно на сердце действует, но он в наших широтах не растет… хотя, конечно, купить его можно и в живом, так сказать виде, и в виде ингредиентов… но у Северуса его нет, это я могу гарантировать. Я ему недавно помогала новые ингредиенты в кладовке сортировать, потому и знаю.   
  
— А в теплицах? Что-то из этого в теплицах есть?   
— Хм… это лучше у Невилла спроси, он в них живет практически. Но в теплицы попасть не просто, между прочим. Там же опасных растений навалом, так что защитные чары там не хуже, чем на запретной секции. Знаешь, ты, правда, сходи к Невиллу, пока я тут доделываю, ты меня отвлекаешь немного… Или тебе обязательно присутствовать?   
  
— Да нет, не обязательно. Ты права, пойду схожу. Ты потом можешь мне все результаты в письменном виде предоставить? Мне их к делу подшивать.   
— Само собой, Гарри. Мне еще часа полтора надо…   
  
— Слушай, а тут у вас зелья от головы нет? Что-то у меня голова кружится… точки какие-то мелькают…   
— На вискИ давит? — Гермиона обернулась и обеспокоенно посмотрела на Гарри. — Мутит немного?   
— Вроде не мутит, голова только.   
  
— Это из-за запаха в комнатах Трелони, у меня тоже болела. Там же духота и еще ароматы эти… Ты спроси у Северуса, здесь он зелья не хранит.   
— Э… ладно… выйду на воздух, может, само пройдет… — и Гарри спешно скрылся за дверью, не вдохновленный перспективой что-то просить у Снейпа.   
  


***

— Ну? — Гарри заглянул в лабораторию, где Гермиона все еще возилась. — Есть результаты?   
— Есть… перепроверить решила, на всякий случай. Что Невилл?  
  
— В шоке от случившегося. Но клянется, что в теплицы никто не залезал, ничего не пропадало. Он мне, кстати, сказал, что эти растения ядовитые в хорошей лавке первому попавшемуся покупателю не продадут, их только по специальному разрешению купить можно.   
  
— Ну да, а ты не знал?   
— Да я с ядами особо и дел не имел… я больше по темной магии, проклятиям там…   
  
— Их правда по разрешению продают, а разрешение можно только в министерстве получить. Его и колдомедикам выдают, и зельеварам-частникам. У Северуса есть, конечно. У меня вот нет, я не ж не зельевар, степени не имею.   
  
— Думается мне, есть места, где на такое разрешение не смотрят… В Лютном тебе даже голову дракона продадут, если есть чем заплатить.   
  
— Тут ты прав… ну вот, готово. Получай свою отраву, Гарри. Олеандр это.   
— Так яд все-таки?   
  
— Думаю, что да. Но ты все равно по аптекам пройдись, вдруг Трелони и впрямь лекарство на стороне покупала, может, не хотела, чтобы кто-то знал, что у нее сердце болит… ну, боялась работу потерять… или кто ее знает…   
Гарри почесал нос.   
  
— Сейчас поздно уже, ночь почти… я завтра утром паре ребят дам задание, они и аптеки прошерстят, и лавки поставщиков. Если Трелони — или кто—то другой — в любом виде покупал где-то в магической Англии этот чертов олеандр, мы узнаем. И спросим: а вам, дяденька — или тетенька — зачем?   
  


***

— Устала? — Снейп провел ладонью по волосам жены, устроившейся у него под боком.   
— Не столько от работы, сколько от общего накала страстей, — улыбнулась она. — Все-таки столько всего произошло за день.   
  
— Мда… счастье еще, что учеников в школе нет, такое редко бывает, чтобы все до единого на каникулы разъехались.  
  
— А ведь теперь надо нового учителя прорицаний искать! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Кому-то, возможно, СОВ или ЖАБА сдавать по ним в конце года.   
  
— Думаю, Минерва опять Флоренца позовет, по крайней мере, на первое время. Как там расследование у Поттера продвигается? Не думай, что я пытаюсь выведать служебные тайны… но хотелось бы знать, что день грядущий мне готовит.   
  
— Он завтра по аптекам будет бегать, искать, кто продавал и кто покупал олеандр в каком-либо виде в последнее время.   
— Олеандр, значит… — ровно проговорил Снейп. — С ним не многие любят работать, опасная штука. Хотя яды из него отменные, конечно.   
  
— А в лекарственные зелья он идет?   
— Да, но таких зелий очень немного… я припоминаю три. Все они действуют на сердце. Яды, впрочем, тоже.   
— А варить их сложно?   
— Яды или целебные зелья?  
— И то, и другое. Скажем, Сибилла сама смогла бы приготовить лекарство?  
  
— Точно нет. Состав там не особо сложный, но процесс приготовления очень… трудоемкий. Любая неточность — и вместо лекарства ты получаешь яд.   
— Так, может, так и вышло?  
— Ты видела в ее комнате лабораторное оборудование? Вот и я не видел.   
— А ты сам когда-нибудь его использовал? Олеандр?  
  
Снейп помолчал, потом сказал тихо:  
— Я готовил много разных зелий для Темного Лорда. В том числе ядов.   
— Извини, — Гермиона повернулась и обхватила ладонями его лицо. — Я не хотела напоминать…   
— Это мое прошлое, Гермиона. И я не собираюсь делать вид, что его не было.   
  


***

Гарри появился в Хогвартсе ближе к обеду.   
  
— Я послал запрос в компании по доставке: не было ли заказов на имя Сибиллы Трелони в Хогвартс за последние полгода. Сама она, как вы сказали, профессор МакГоннагал, из школы практически не отлучалась.   
  
— Ей некуда было отлучаться, мистер Поттер. У нее не было другого дома, и близких, судя по всему, тоже не было. Во всяком случае, таких, с которыми она поддерживала бы связь. Можно по пальцам пересчитать случаи, когда она спускалась из своей башни, а если спускалась, то чаще всего на кухню за выпивкой… хоть и не следует так говорить о мертвой, — Минерва вздохнула.   
  
— А где ее похоронят? — спросила Гермиона. Их со Снейпом тоже пригласили в директорский кабинет как непосредственных участников происходящего.   
  
— Если никто не обратится за телом, то здесь, на территории Хогвартса. В конце концов, она столько лет была его частью.   
  
— С похоронами придется подождать до окончания расследования, профессор. Такова процедура, — Гарри развел руками.   
— И как скоро оно закончится?   
  
— Не могу пока предположить, мэм. Все будет зависеть от того, найдут ли мои ребята сегодня что-нибудь интересное.   
  
— Через два дня ученики возвращаются, если до этого времени мы не узнаем правды, слухов не избежать.   
— Их в любом случае не избежать, Минерва, — буркнул Снейп. — Но мы можем хотя бы подготовиться… решить, какие именно и в каких количествах слухи распространять.   
  
— Северус…  
— Слизеринский метод, да. Но действенный, уверяю тебя.   
  
От стука в оконное стекло вздрогнули все четверо. Минерва взмахнула палочкой, отворяя створку, и в кабинет влетела крупная серая сова. Устремившись к Поттеру, она сбросила ему в руки маленький металлический тубус.   
  
— О, это от ребят, которых я по аптекам посылал! — воскликнул Гарри, коснувшись тубуса палочкой и вскрыв его. — Быстро они. Тут есть фамилии, отлично просто! Можешь лететь обратно, все в порядке, ответа не будет, — сказал Гарри сове, и она отбыла восвояси.   
  
Гарри пробежал глазами коротенькую записку, и радость на его лице угасла. Он какое-то время просто смотрел в одну точку, потом смял бумажку и сунул в карман.   
  
— Они нашли нескольких человек, кто покупал олеандр. Кто-то цветы засушенные, кто-то листья. Один человек купил сок олеандра. Совсем немного, но, как уверяет продавец, этого хватит на десятки ядов. Мы проработаем их всех, — Гарри наконец-то поднял голову и взглянул на Снейпа. Тот ответил ему таким же прямым взглядом. — Сэр… мне кажется, одного из покупателей вы можете знать. Расскажете мне о нем? Кто такой, чем занимается, для чего мог покупать ядовитый ингредиент… может ли быть связан с профессором Трелони?   
  
— К вашим услугам, Поттер, — сухо проговорил Снейп.   
— Тогда давайте где-нибудь в другом месте поговорим, не будем больше директора МакГоннагал отвлекать…   
  
— Можем спуститься к нам, Гарри, — предложила Гермиона.   
— Да нет, спасибо, мы сейчас где-нибудь поблизости пустой класс найдем… Мне тоже надо дальше работать, раз новые сведения появились. Пойдемте, сэр.   
  


***

— Вам-то эта пакость зачем понадобилась? — устало спросил Гарри, едва за ними захлопнулась дверь класса. — И, главное, ни раньше ни потом! Вы понимаете, что будет, если я в рапорте напишу, что Северус Снейп покупал сок олеандра за полторы недели до смерти жертвы?   
  
Снейп молчал.   
— Нет, я не верю, что это вы, вам вроде как незачем… надеюсь. Но я-то на собственных ошибках научился вам доверять, а вот все остальные… Я не могу скрыть этот факт, вы понимаете?   
  
— Не надрывайтесь, Поттер. Скрывать вас никто и не просит. И спасибо… что не стали говорить вслух там. Пусть она пока не знает.   
  
— Не знает чего? Нет, не говорите, что это все-таки вы…   
— Кто-то тут говорил о доверии… — усмехнулся Снейп. — На кой мне черт сдалась эта ненормальная? Не я, Поттер. Хотя умерла она действительно от яда олеандра, я не имею к этому ни малейшего отношения. Сок я покупал для личных нужд.   
  
— Каких? Нет, это еще не допрос, это просто разговор… считайте, что дружеский. Не топите сами себя, сэр. Вы, может, и стойкий оловянный солдатик, да… но теперь у вас еще Гермиона есть, о ней подумайте.  
  
Снейп пронзил его взглядом.   
— Я могу рассказать вам, Поттер, зачем мне олеандр, при условии, что об этом не узнает она. Впрочем… доказать, что не замышлял ничего дурного, я все равно не смогу, так что есть ли разница…  
  
— Вы расскажите, а как доказать — вместе подумаем. Так зачем?  
— Все просто… олеандр действует на сердце, помните? Он способен как вызвать смерть, так и избавить от нее.   
  
— Подождите, вы… лекарство из него делаете, что ли? Ну а что в этом секретного? Это ж не запрещено вроде.   
— Подумайте как следует, Поттер. Иногда у вас получается.   
  
— Ну… лекарство для сердца… твою ж канарейку! Вы себе...? Но… вот черт… а к целителям вы, конечно, не обращались…  
— И не стану. Я знаю, в чем у меня проблема, и знаю, что может помочь. Сейчас я ищу способ модифицировать зелье так, чтобы сохранить его лечебные свойства и убрать очень характерный запах, который меня выдаст с головой, если я начну это зелье пить. Пока мои эксперименты не увенчались успехом. Могу показать в лаборатории опытные образцы и пресловутый сок… Я совсем немного успел использовать, флакон почти полон. В общем-то, если найдется профессиональный зельевар моего уровня с безупречной репутацией, которому аврорат поверит безоговорочно, он, вероятно, сможет провести экспертизу и доказать, что мой ингредиент был потрачен именно на те цели, о которых я сказал. Но вряд ли ваши коллеги захотят с этим возиться — да и дорогостоящее это удовольствие.   
  
— Мда… влипли вы, сэр. Как вас отмазать-то теперь? Ладно, взгляните, может, вы остальных покупателей знаете, — Гарри извлек бумажку из кармана, расправил ее и показал Снейпу.   
  
— Этот — целитель из Мунго, наверняка, покупал для госпиталя. Вот этого не знаю, а последний — мой бывший ученик, Хогвартс закончил, если не ошибаюсь, в том же году, в котором вы в него поступили. Он учился в Равенкло, по зельям имел твердое «выше ожидаемого». С режимом Темного Лорда, насколько мне известно, не связан. Что до остального — проверяйте, это ваша работа.   
  
— Проверим, куда денемся… Профессор… вы это… если я буду вынужден прийти с официальным допросом, позаботьтесь хоть об алиби что ли… Если эксперт из Мунго прав, и Трелони наглоталась этого олеандра вечером накануне смерти…   
  
— Возможно, не наглоталась, Поттер.   
— Что?   
— Я говорю, есть возможность, что она не глотала яд. Я склонен думать, что она им надышалась.   
  
— Как это?   
— Помните запах в ее комнатах?   
— Такое забудешь, как же!   
  
— Я уверен, что распознал в этой мешанине ароматов запах олеандра. Он, в общем-то, довольно сильный, способен долго сохраняться в непроветриваемом помещении. И он может вызывать головные боли и головокружения… на что жаловалась и Гермиона, и вы, насколько я могу знать. А еще длительное вдыхание этого запаха вызывает галлюцинации… понимаете?  
  
— Думаете, она его нюхала, чтобы… как это… покидать пределы разума?   
— Вполне вероятно. Вспомните, домовиха сказала, что «хозяйка собиралась узреть будущее». Мы подумали, что она банально собиралась напиться, но что если она правда верила, что таким образом видит будущее? Осмотрите ее комнаты еще раз. Камин, курительницы — они у нее повсюду расставлены — скорее всего, она его жгла. Древесину или масляный экстракт… За один вечер она вряд ли бы смогла насмерть отравиться, но если яд в ее организме накапливался постепенно… это могло привести к тому, к чему привело в итоге. И нет, я не стараюсь таким образом отвести от себя подозрения.   
  
— Я и не думал, сэр. Но вы задали мне хорошую задачку… я пойду загляну в Северную башню еще раз, а вы… вы бы рассказали сами Гермионе, сэр.   
— Не лезьте не в свое дело, Поттер!  
  


***

— Ну и выяснилось, что она в этой лавчонке уже несколько лет всякие ароматические масла и прочую дребедень заказывала. И вот олеандровое масло тоже. Продавец Мерлином клялся, что предупреждал клиентку о мерах предосторожности, маслице-то ядовитое. Но, видимо, профессор Трелони предупреждениям не вняла. — Гарри поерзал на стуле. — В общем, квалифицировали дело как несчастный случай, лавочника штрафанули, рекомендовали ужесточить контроль сбыта таких опасных веществ… извините, сэр, это не моя идея. Газетчикам мы выдали очень урезанную версию событий, само собой. Незачем им лишнее знать. Как-то так вот.   
— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, — произнесла Минерва с видимым облегчением. — Конечно, несчастный случай в школе это тоже не очень хорошо, но все же намного лучше, чем убийство. Особенно для некоторых, — она строго посмотрела на Снейпа.   
— Спасибо, Гарри, — Гермиона подошла к другу и обняла его. — Мы с Северусом тебе очень благодарны, правда, Северус?   
— Даже не знаю, как вы эту благодарность переживете, Поттер, — усмехнулся Снейп   
  



End file.
